


Face Down

by ItsEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEm/pseuds/ItsEm
Summary: Virgil and Deceit have a very toxic relationship. Causing Virgil to go into a downward spiral of depression and anxiety.Things start to look up when a new kid comes to town and may be the escape Virgil was looking for.But Deceit isn't going to be giving Virgil up so easily...(WARNING: I will be covering heavy subject matter in this story: Depression, Anxiety, Abuse, Underage Drinking, etc. This story is definitely for older readers. sorry, not everything is for everyone.)





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil sat in the corner of his room, his cellphone sitting beside him. He tried to ignore the constant ringing coming from the damned device and picked at his scabs instead. He could feel the panic rising but couldn't bring himself to pick up the fucking phone. 

The picture on the phone let him know exactly who was calling him. The boy in the picture was wearing a silly costume that he wore on Halloween. a snake face painted on, a colored contact, and gloves that made it look like he should be washing dishes at home. 

His name was Deceit, and Virgil would rather be in a room with a thousand snakes than be in the same room as him. the phone let Virgil know that Deceit had been sent to voicemail. "He's gonna kill me. He's gonna fucking kill me!" Virgil whispered as he picked his scabs even more. 

Blood was starting to dribble down his arms and stain his ripped pants. Virgil didn't really care. It's why he wore dark cloths in the first place. to keep the blood from darkening the cloths he was wearing and concern others. 

He didn't need any attention brought onto himself. 

Virgil sighed and stood up, picking up his phone in the process. it was blinking green, letting him know there was a voicemail that Virgil had no plan on listening to. He would deal with Deceit at a later time. 

Now, it was time to work on his homework. Deceit told him time and again that he wanted Virgil to fail so that the two would be shown as the same... at least academically for the time being. 

Virgil stared at the page, he knew everything that they were asking on him. he pulled out a separate sheet of paper and wrote all the wrong answers and work down on the page. The amount of work he had to do to lie to Deceit was exhausting. but if the little ass-hat found out what he was doing, he'd be punished for sure. 

The thought of that alone made Virgil's hands start to shake, he took a couple of deep breaths and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. as he stared into the fridge, Deceit's words flooded his mind. 

You look like a fucking pig. Stop eating. or I'll leave you. 

Virgil found a jar of Crofters and took out a spoon, he scooped it and shoved it down his throat. 

"You're not staying for dinner Virge, made a special meal. you're favorite!" his mother smiled at him. 

"No thanks ma. I gotta get going." Virgil said as he kissed his mother's cheek. 

"Please don't do anything dangerous Virgil. you know I love you right?" she asked. 

"I know mom." Virgil pulled his hoodie up and left the house. he walked in the cool weather towards his car. a small black car stood there, waiting to be taken out for a drive. Virgil frowned as he stared at it. 

He knew where he needed to go, but he didn't like it. 

He sat in the car and turned it on. he was shaking, his thoughts screaming at him to go back to the house, to do anything other than what he was about to do. but he continued on anyways. 

After about 15 minutes he ended up at a bar. it was a small in the hole place that had definitely seen better days about 10 years ago. but after the owner was secretly known for giving minors tons of alcohol, teens came almost every other day. 

Virgil stepped out of the car, knowing who was going to show up sooner rather than later. "If only I could stay-" Virgil was thinking to himself until it was interrupted by someone whispering into his ear. 

"Why didn't you answer me fuckface?" Deceit hissed into his ear. 

Virgil froze on the spot, trying to come up with a convincing lie but knowing that it was no use when it came to Deceit. 

Deceit rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter. at least you decided to bring your ass here. We haven't done something fun in a long while." Deceit smiled. 

Virgil's eyes screamed to anyone for help. but no one was around. 

Deceit dragged Virgil inside. the loud music hurt Virgil's ears, and the bright lights confusing him. He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. 

"HEY VICTOR! Beer on tap and some shots for this guy!" Deceit screamed and pointed to Virgil. Deceit shoved Virgil into a seat by the bar. Virgil was stiff, wanting to run but can't. he knew as well as Deceit that Deceit would be able to catch him before he left the bar. Deceit leaned into Virgil's ear, "Drink it." he hissed. 

Virgil slowly raised the cup and gulped. Virgil felt like coughing but was somehow able to hold himself. the bartender put several more cups in front of Virgil. 

"Drink." 

Virgil did as Deceit said. and kept drinking. 

"More." 

Virgil did so. 

"More." 

"He's gonna be feeling it bad if we give the kid anymore. he's already had 10." Victor said to Deceit. 

"More!" Deceit demanded. 

Victor shrugged and set two more shot glasses in front of the small boy. Deceit leaned over once more, "You're gonna fucking drink it." and held one of the glasses in front of Virgil. 

Virgil did as he was told. 

Deceit smiled, "Well this has been fun! Let's go Virgil." Deceit helped Virgil out of the bar and into Deceit's car. Deceit turned to Virgil, "You love me... right?" 

Virgil sloppily nodded. 

"Good." Deceit grinned deviously before smashing his lips onto Virgil's, having complete dominance over the small boy as he shoved his young into Virgil's mouth and having the small boy moan slightly. Deceit stopped and pulled Virgil's hoodie back so it slightly showed Virgil's neck. Deceit, still smiling started kissing his neck. 

Virgil closed his eyes, feeling a mix of pleasure and disgust at Deceit's actions. Deceit backed off leaving a trail of spit that clung to Virgil. "That was fun." Deceit sighed, "Go now." 

Virgil shakily walked out of Deceit's car, and made his way to his own. "How the fuck am I gonna make it home?" Virgil thought to himself. after looking around and having no other choice, he went into his car and started it. 

He slowly made his way home, luckily almost no one was on the road since it was 10:30 at night. once he pulled up, he saw his parents lights were out. he tried his best to walk up to the house and made his way to the bathroom without looking like he was drunk off his ass. 

once he made it to the bathroom he shut the door and locked it. He set his shower on a mildly scalding temperature and let the water wash over him. he sat down, looking at his scabs and scars, and started to quietly sob. 

One thought jumped around in his mind, 

Why me?


	2. Chapter 2

(WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?! Anyways I wanted to give a little note about this fiction because I found one of the old drafts I did months ago and apparently originally I was going to keep it to the sides. (like Thomas is the host kinda thing and each side is a side) not like the current story where everyone seems to be their own person. Yea... enjoy!) 

Virgil stared into his bedroom mirror. He felt like absolute shit. And it was all thanks to that bastard Deceit. He went into his bathroom and turned on a brighter light. His face was abnormally pale without the smudged foundation and eye shadow. His eyes were very bloodshot and his breath smelled. 

How his parents didn't find out about his late night antics yet he'll never know. 

Turning on the tap, a jet of cold water fell into the drain. Virgil placed his hands into the sink, gathered some cold water, and splashed it onto his face. It helped him wake up a little bit, but not enough. He'd have to go downstairs and get the iced coffees he made the night before. 

But not until he put the makeup on. 

The foundation that Virgil normally picked didn't match his face at all. But to Virgil, that was the point. He wanted to look more ghost like than he already was. Maybe if he looked the part he would finally be able to die or disappear, or something of the sort. The eye shadow was mostly to hide the large, large, large bags that were underneath Virgil's eyes. 

"Virgil? You awake dear?" He could hear his mother's voice from downstairs. 

"Yes." Virgil called. He put the brushes, sponges, and makeup away from underneath the sink counter. He walked out of the bathroom turning the lights off behind him. 

Virgil slumped down the stairs, hands in his pockets. His fingers delicately fondling something cold hidden inside. His parents didn't know of the thing hidden inside, and Virgil planned on keeping it that way. 

His mother smiled at him as he made his way into the kitchen. "Hello Virgil dear. Enjoy yourself last night?" his mother asked. 

Virgil felt a twinge of panic and guilt when she asked this. Of course the two not knowing what Virgil did with his nights, who he spent it with, or the damaging results. He was somehow able to keep a poker face. He just nodded. 

"That's good. Have some breakfast. Hot off the stove." his mother pointed to a plate that was on the table for Virgil. It was bacon, eggs, and sausage. Virgil's mouth watered at the sight, but he swallowed thickly. 

He sat at the table, his backpack leaning against the chair next to him. He was staring at the plate. Wanting to eat because his mother worked hard to please him but knowing deep in his heart that he couldn't. 

He ate a small bit of each and waited till his mother left the room. He counted to five in his head and grabbed his keys and left. The air was cool and crisp and almost like a smack in the face. He took a breath and went to his car. 

In all honesty he didn't feel like going to school. It was a hell on earth, quite literally. Everyone thought that Virgil and Deceit made the best and most popular pair together, speaking of, Deceit would be there. 

After standing by his car for a couple minutes he got in, and drove to school. When he pulled up he got the little pass and clipped it to the rear view mirror. He stared at himself in the mirror, the redness in his eyes faded a little. Which was good. 

He opened the door and walked into the large building that loomed overhead. No matter, he kept walking inside. He went to their normal spot and waited. Deceit was the one to arrive last minute and almost make Virgil late to class. 

Virgil pulled out his phone and looked through his music, "God I wish this place had wi-fi." he mumbled to himself before being pulled into a kiss. Virgil knew who it was, he also knew better than to shove himself away. That happened once before and well... all Virgil had to say about it was that Deceit didn't like it. 

Once Deceit finally pulled himself away, he smiled at Virgil. Looking like he wasn't at all drunk off his ass last night. How? Virgil was still trying to figure that question out for months. "How you feeling today Virge?" Deceit asked in a sweet voice. 

An act. It was all an act. Virgil wanted to go to someone several times... but he had no evidence. Deceit made sure of it. It made Virgil's eyes slightly water, but Virgil quickly wiped his eyes before Deceit could see his thought process out loud. 

"Well sweetheart time to be getting to class." Deceit pecked Virgil's cheek before making his way to his class. Virgil turned to opposite way and made his way to the science building. He would never tell Deceit; but his counselor secretly enrolled him into AP Physics, which Virgil adored. 

Virgil took a step into the classroom, almost like taking a breath of freedom for a bit of time. He sat in his chair and noticed a new kid sitting next to him. He was nervous, hands fidgeting, and his breaths were shallow. 

"You alright?" Virgil asked, he almost never payed attention to anyone else in the class, but the kids mannerisms were close to Virgil's. It made Virgil feel something different. Like he needed to check even if he didn't know the guy. 

"Y-yea. Just nervous." the guy mumbled. He was wearing the most ridiculous thing Virgil had ever seen. He wore a baby blue shirt with a cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. The shirt had a handmade patch sewn onto it of a heart with glasses. And he had a pair of glasses. 

"I'm sure you'll do fine. If you need help you can ask. Physics is really fun." Then Virgil did something he never did in front of Deceit. He smiled at the new kid. Sure he was just trying to reassure the nervous wreck in front of him; but Virgil couldn't help but want to giggle at the boys antics. 

"T-thanks. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" The boy looked at Virgil with curiosity. 

Virgil paused for a moment, unsure if he wanted to answer. "Virgil. My name is Virgil." 

The boy smiled before extending his hand for Virgil to shake while giving a grin so wide Virgil could have sworn it could have come from a cartoon character, 

"My name's Patton." 

(Here. take it. Not so mature this chapter but I'm just getting my footing. Fun... Anyways I hope you enjoyed 

Guys, Gals, and Non-binary pals 

PEACE OUT!)


	3. Chapter 3

(I'm sorry I haven't been as active on here. I've been mostly keeping up with my writing on Wattpad. so much so that I'm on ch 5 of this there and just updating stuff here. so I'll be shitposting this story over the next few days, but hope you enjoy and forgive me) 

Patton and Virgil had talked some more during their Physics class. The first day a lab was assigned so the two thought it was best to work together. Otherwise, Virgil would have probably done the whole thing by himself. He normally would, but Patton radiated a fun loving energy that Virgil couldn't even say no to. 

Virgil was alone now. As much as Virgil was liking Patton he couldn't let Deceit know that he had probably made a new friend. And if he did find out, Virgil would have to make up a mountain of lies to burry Deceit... even though lying was kinda Deceit's thing. 

It made Virgil want to groan in annoyance. Secrets upon secrets! Against his parents, other students, Deceit, and now probably against the new kid that Virgil so desperately wanted to become friends with. 

"Virgil? Where's Deceit, would have thought the two of you would be locked in a bathroom having sex by now." one of the students Remy said to him as he passed by. 

Virgil forced a chuckle, "Not a clue." the thing people didn't know what that Virgil was actually still a virgin (*cue Roman laughing* ba dum-tssh!) even if there have been several close calls with Deceit trying to get into his pants. Not that it bothered Deceit all that much; but Virgil wanted to lose something like that to someone he ACTUALLY cared about. 

Virgil felt an arm around his shoulder; he turned to see Deceits snake like makeup and eye contact looking at him. "Hey there Virgil, I was thinking we should hang out after school. My place." Deceit was looking at him in such a way that if he said "no" something would happen. 

Virgil put his hand into his pocket, gently sliding his finger against the cold metal. "Uhhh sorry Deceit but I was signed up to tutor someone after school." Virgil smiled innocently. 

Deceits eyebrows furrowed in anger, "You said yes to this? You know that I don't like people taking time away from us?" he hissed the "s". 

Virgil raised his hands, "Sorry Deceit. It's out of my hands; they just said it was something I had to do." 

"Hmmmm.... Well can't blame you for this one. But this is the only time." Deceit said before pressing his lips against Virgil's. Deceit gave a charming smile before leaving him. 

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Patton was around the corner watching the entire interaction with a frown on his face. "Why would you be with someone who treats you so?" Patton asked himself. Patton saw the thinking, fear, and other emotions clearly present in Virgil's attitude towards Deceit. Deceit seemed to be completely oblivious. 

Patton also knew for a fact that Virgil was clearly lying about any and all activities that he had been "signed up" for after school. But... maybe it was an opportunity for to get to know the dark, strange kid a little more. 

Patton took a deep breath and walked over to Virgil, "Hey Virgil." 

Patton's appearance completely caught Virgil off guard. "OH! HEY Patton! Uhh.... How much of that conversation did you catch?" Virgil's eyes wandered, not meeting Patton's. 

"Only the tail end where you needed an escape plan/goat. But don't worry, I'd like to help." Patton smiled. 

"Wha-what makes you think that I made it up?" Virgil laughed. 

"We're in the same class kiddo; I'm smarter that I look." Patton adjusted his glasses matter of factly, which in turn, caused Virgil to almost giggle out of control. "So, I was right? Maybe we could meet at the library and talk for a bit just in case your "over protective other one" decides to stop by." 

"I mean, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Heh- maybe I could finally turn my phone off on him for once." Virgil mumbled. 

The comment made Patton wonder if Virgil was trapped; stuck in a place with no free will. Patton could only imagine that it must be literal hell on earth for anyone to have to go through that kind of thing; let alone a new friend. 

"So should we meet after school?" 

"I..." Virgil paused, looking at the ceiling. "Yea let's do it." Virgil gave a soft smile. 

"I'll see you later." Patton gave an energetic wave and skipped away. 

 

*narrator voice* 3 hours later... 

 

Virgil was sitting in his car in the parking lot of the library. He had different parts of his brain screaming to go to Deceit and all the things that would go wrong because he said "no." Deceit always found a way to get back at Virgil. 

And then there were positive voices that Virgil honestly wasn't used to hearing. "Go inside, be with Patton" "Everything's ok". Virgil was wary of these voices, while they were positive anything remotely good that happened to him, karma would bite him in the ass. 

Oh well, karma's a bitch as they would say. 

Virgil took a deep breath and exited the car, backpack over his shoulder. Hopefully Patton was already inside... the closer he got; the more his brain screamed in protest. And coincidently, the more he wanted his own thoughts to shut the fuck up. 

He opened the large library doors and continued to walk in, the smell of books wafting into his face. He passed the heavily romanced YA section to find six wooden tables; Patton was sitting at the back one, digging his head into a book. 

Any last thoughts of leaving were wiped out when he saw Patton look up and wave him over. Virgil walked over and sat down next to him. "What are you reading?" Virgil asked. 

Patton smiled sheepishly while holding up a book with different pictures of dogs and cats in it. 

"That's nice. Do you have an animal?" Virgil asked while pulling out some school supplies. 

"No, I really like cats though." Patton pointed to a cat pin on his backpack. 

"Why don't you ask about getting one? Too much work or something?" Virgil asked. 

Patton laughed, "Can't, I'm allergic." 

"..." Virgil stared at him for a minute, "Then why the fascination with cats again?" 

"I like cats!" Patton emphasized his point by putting on what Virgil thought was a cardigan but in actuality was a cat hoodie. 

"Oh, that's nice." 

"So Virgil, I've told you quite a bit about myself in the short time span we've been together; why don't you tell me a thing about yourself?" Patton leaned on his hand, looking at Virgil. 

Virgil completely blanked. He couldn't really remember what he liked, or used to, or what he used to do for fun before Deceit was brought into the picture. 

"..." 

"I see maybe we could start with a favorite thing of yours?" 

"..." 

"Man how fucked up am I? I've known this kid for a day and he's made me question Deceit more times in a day than I would have in a few months." Virgil thought to himself. 

"Do you really want to go over school? We've almost finished our work and my brain wants a little break from work anyways." 

"Yea this was mostly precaution." 

"For what?" Patton gave Virgil a curious expression. 

"Well... when I first started hanging out with Deceit I used to do a lot more, and when I told him I couldn't do things he would send someone or himself if I was doing those things. But... the more I hung out with Deceit; the more I couldn't do those things." Virgil looked off to the side. "How was this kid doing this to me?! Witchcraft, maybe? Nahhh…" He was still thinking to himself. 

"That's sounds awful kiddo. So that's what the books are for I guess?" Patton pointed to the stack of homework. 

"Yea, Deceit doesn't even know the class we share is AP. He wants me to be a complete dumbass like he is, popular and dumb as a post when it comes to education; but when it comes to manipulation he might as well be a lawyer at Yale." Virgil gave a halfhearted laugh. 

Patton felt like someone was ripping his heart out of his chest. It was only right he try to play some kind of hero in this situation and save the poor boy. Not that Virgil was weak; someone who has put up with this for so long was more than worthy of hero title. Simple trauma bonding, harsh realities of life. But Patton had to do something about this, 

It was only right. 

(Yea I think I've said enough in my announcement and the pre-chapter note. But as always, hope you enjoyed and the angst is only going to get worse from here! Muahahah! ;) Until the next chapter, 

Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals 

PEACE OUT!) 

(P.S. does anyone else hear Thomas's voice in their head while reading that or is it just me?)


	4. Chapter 4

Patton was sitting in his bedroom, staring at his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about Virgil. It had been a week since he met him and he'd learnt so much about Virgil's situation but not so much about Virgil himself. Virgil constantly told Patton there was nothing he could do since Deceit constantly covered his tracks, no evidence-

"Patton? Are you alright?" His mother leaned in.

"I'm alright." Patton said.

"Patton, I'm your mother. And you're the worst liar on the planet." His mother smiled before walking over and sat on his bed. "What's bothering you sweetheart?" She asked, holding his hands in hers.

"Well... there's this boy in my class. We met last week but I've learned a lot about him and his situation." Patton started.

"Does he need help?" his mother asked. Patton knew what she was asking, police? Therapy? Anything like that.

"Well... kind of. He's in this abusive relationship with another boy at our school. The first day I met him, I saw one of these conversations with the both of them. I-I don't know how to help him. I've tried to be myself around him but that isn't going to be enough mom. For the first time-I'm not sure what to do."

Patton's mother sighed, "You are a smart boy Patton. Maybe not as smart as your brother but you have something he doesn't. I call it "street smarts". You're able to see a situation pointed south or someone emotionally going south and are always able to know what to do. Logan is all book smarts. He doesn't know anything about sentiment. But that's not the point. My point is Patton; you always know what to do to help people. So when the time comes, you know what to do."

"But how long will it take. Virgil might not have that kind of time. Should I leave well enough alone? Most people would say yes but... I know I can't! Not in this kind of situation." Patton looked at the floor.

"I think you should help. But it's your decision Patton. If you really want to form a strong connection with him." She smiled and left him.

\--------------

[*TW*]

Virgil sat in his bathroom. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Deceit. Patton. Especially Patton. He never really had any friends during his childhood and now that Deceit made sure that he had no friends; having Patton as a "secret friend" was just too stressful to him.

He pulled down the sleeves of his hoodie, looking at a mix of scars and scabs that looked like a battle had taken place over his arms. Technically it had, but the war was in his mind and the results had littered his skin.

He fumbled with the blade in his hand, eyes watering. He couldn't keep the charade, but he didn't want to lose Patton But why though? He had only known the boy a week. Maybe because he made Virgil feel better about his stupid pathetic life.

Virgil pressed down on the blade, drawing a thin line of blood.

Too many fucking questions littered his mind. Several of them brought to light by Patton himself; he was making Virgil question Deceit's actions so much the boy couldn't handle it.

Virgil let out a quiet sob, slashing at his arms. More blood pooled out of his cuts. He started to breath heavily, knowing that he couldn't harm himself too much. People would start to get suspicious. He was sure some people were.

Probably Patton.

Most definitely Patton.

Virgil burrowed his head in his arms and let tears fall, ashamed of himself. He dug his fingernails into his hand, flinching at the sharp pain his nails gave him.

"Virgil! Time for dinner!"

Virgil sighed deeply, picking himself off the floor, and pulling his sleeves over his arms. He could feel blood dribble into the fabric of the hoodie. But he didn't care. Not anymore.

[*End TW*]

\-----------------

Patton was standing by the lockers, something that he wouldn't normally do seeing as he had little to nothing in there as he carried most of his stuff. He looked over to see Virgil. The boy looked like a total wreck; probably getting little to no sleep the night before, his eyes were completely bloodshot, and Patton could see the heavy bags underneath the lie that was Virgil's eyeshadow.

Patton desperately wanted to go over and hug the boy, maybe give him a few words of advice? Let him know that he wasn't alone? Something of value besides standing and watching?

Unfortunately he knew he couldn't do that. If there was one thing that everyone respected around this school was beware the lying demon. The sneaky devil got whatever he wanted and if you ever had a problem with him, you had no evidence. Or, if you were brave enough to take to Deceit yourself the next time people saw you it was like you were a changed person.

A shell of a person.

Maybe that's what Virgil seemed to be. But not exactly. Virgil behaved differently than someone who had been threatened, blackmailed, etc. by Deceit. Maybe if Patton had taken a Psychology class he would know more about Virgil and his conditions.

Speaking of, he saw Virgil pulled into a kiss by Deceit. The boy's face filled with several emotions including shock, fear, a bit of disgust, and every urge in his body language to shove the other off of him. Patton sighed as he closed his locker and walked to his class.

\--------------------

Virgil groaned in disgust as he slumped into his seat, wiping Deceit's chapstick off his mouth. Seriously lemon?! How evil could this son of a bitch be?!

He noticed that Patton seemed to be staring at him. He tried to give him a soft smile but it was hard not to wince in pain at his arms from the night before with the sleeves of his hoodie constantly rubbing against them.

"Something wrong?" Patton asked, his head cocked to the side with curiosity.

"It's nothing." Virgil starred at his hands.

"Are you sure? Cause i-"

"I said I'm fine Patton." Virgil said a little more harshly than he intended to. Seeing as how Patton immediately quieted down and didn't bring anything like it up for the rest of class. So much so, that the two of them just worked in silence during their lab.

Virgil felt immediately guilty for lashing out at Patton even if the goofy friend didn't do anything wrong. Just another piece of my life that has gone into complete disrepair in the past year and a half. "I've got to stop feeling so damn sorry for myself!" Virgil thought to himself bitterly.

"Uhhh hey Virgil?" Patton asked, looking up at him from his current sitting position on the floor.

"Yea?" Virgil asked, trying to give off a more friendly vibe than he was giving off for the past 50 minutes.

"You wanna hang out at the library again today?" He asked.

"Why? We don't have anything left for our lab besides doing the actual physical stuff."

"I...I just liked hanging out with you." Patton squeaked.

"Someone likes hanging out with me? Something seems really wrong with all of this but heh what do I know? I only know books smarts and how to get played by someone who I know is wrong for me." Virgil was thinking to himself but staring off into space as he did so.

"Virgil? You still here kiddo?" Patton was waving his hand.

"Wha- yea. Still here. I guess we could hang out again. I have nothing going on nowadays anymore."

Patton felt nothing but sadness for Virgil. But giving him nonstop condolences and recommendations wasn't what he needed. Just someone to talk to, the more serious things like police might come at a later point. "Ok Patton police might be a bit extreme." Patton thought to himself, causing a slight giggle.

"You're so silly you know that?" Virgil asked him.

"It's just who I am!" Patton shrugged.

 

\--------------------

Patton and Virgil were sitting at the wooden table in the library yet again. Although Virgil would never admit it to anyone, this helped him relax. Almost like a mini therapy session without the hassle of insurance, and someone with the complete authority to prescribe him a mountain of medication and throw him into the nearest mental hospital.

Like he said, mini therapy.

Virgil was constantly fighting the urge to rub at his starting to scab arms, just to sooth the pain a small bit. But at the same time he didn't want to bother the cartoon like kid. He silently gritted his teeth in pain as he tried not hiss.

Patton stayed silent, he didn't want to disrupt the boy but he knew full well what was going on.

There were certain things that weren't his first rodeo.

\--------------

Deceit was sitting in the parking lot, the car engine running. He was told Virgil wasn't home but he had a feeling that the twearp was here. And he was correct. He could see Virgil and another boy sitting at a wooden table through the window, a small stack of papers near the two of them.

He saw Virgil smile. He saw the fucking brat smile. Something that he never did around Deceit. "Something tells me there's a little more than 'tutoring' going on here." he said to himself as his obnoxiously long nails dug into the car wheel. "Something has to be done about that."

Deceit growled and sped out of the parking lot without another word.

(Here ya go. Chapter 4. Gonna do some more BP eventually but I have a problem of wanting to sleep during the day and work late into the night. I'm a literal cat! Everyone is like "oh you're so depressed" and shit and I'm just like "no, I like staying up late. What's wrong with that?" anyways tangent aside, I hope you enjoyed and until the next chapter,

Take it easy guys, gals, and non binary pals

PEACE OUT!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Gonna be honest for a second here, I don't really know where the lemon joke came from. But I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it. Now be prepared as I rip your heart out of your chest. Kay thanks!) [Also slight TW, this chapter has a "suggestive" bit in it. Not anything TOO terrible, just wanted a slight warning though. Kay bye!]

{Also I don't know if you noticed but the rating for this story has gone up and that's because of ch 7 in particular so when that chapter gets posted i want you to be aware of the things that are going to be going on in that chapter. now bye!} 

Virgil normally contemplated a lot when he would make his way to school in the morning. That mixed with singing along with the music in his car. At one point he wanted to do music, maybe write a few songs? He wrote one called "The Bad Guy" a few years ago. (Yes the one from Ultimate Story Time. I was listening to it while writing this and just felt like adding it in so SUE ME!) It was mostly his parents that killed that dream, telling him that unless he had an "education" he wouldn't get anywhere in life. Thus, his enrollment in AP Physics and other classes. Virgil never told Deceit about his songwriting dream; Deceit wouldn't approve of it anyways. Maybe he could share his music...

One day.

Virgil also had a violin hidden away in his room, something that not even his parents knew about. (I also like the head canon that Virgil plays a violin so SUE ME ON THAT TOO!) In too short amount of time he was turning into the parking lot of his school. The only "good" thing about this was that Patton would be at school and he would be able to see him later. He would be able to speak to him, listen to his witty puns. Patton had convinced Virgil to stop doubling his work to prove Deceit "right" about Virgil being a supposed "dumbass" and forcing Virgil into cutting himself every day from the stress of it all.

Virgil found it... strange to say the least. Patton had asked Virgil questions about Deceit. Many questions that Virgil himself couldn't even answer; and Virgil knew Deceit better than a lot of people. Or so he thought. This whole thing just proving that Virgil didn't know him as well as he and the other students thought they all did.

\----------------------------

Patton was sitting at a desk in the front office, tapping a pencil against the desk. Patton was mostly working on his homework in a "relatively" quiet spot while thinking of a plan about the "Virgil and Deceit situation". He didn't want to go to the front office to ask them about Deceit just yet. As far as anyone else knew, Deceit was a relatively "good" kid. Not a good student per say, but that's because people said he was "troubled" with his family. Patton was pretty sure that it was Deceit's family who were "troubled" by him.

But once again, it was the pure lack of evidence that was the problem for Patton. Not that the school thought Patton was a liar or anything, it was just that Patton didn't want to be at risk of being put into that position. That... and lying was wrong.

\--------------------------

Virgil mostly found himself trapped into a corner, cornered by none other than Deceit. Kissing him, touching him, and using his words against him. If Virgil were to call his situation anything, it would be a sissifying nightmare.

He was constantly slumping into his seats, fighting off the urge to dose off from the lack of sleep he got the night before. The only reason he was fighting to stay awake in the first place was that if he were to fall asleep he would be LITERALLY trapped in a sissifying nightmare.

That, mixed with the guilt he would get when he saw how Patton would look at him just made this whole situation a mess. "Virgil?" Like, how could he even begin to comprehend the specifics of his current predicament?! He's been asking himself this for a while, but it wasn't like he could really do anything about it. "Virgil." Like, he knew that Patton would end up trying to help him. Patton wasn't dumb or anything, he wouldn't be in a AP class if that was the case. Unless the teacher was a kind person who just gave everyone A's. But the entire class knew that wasn't true.

"VIRGIL!"

"Hu-what?" Virgil's head snapped over to whoever was yelling at him.

It was Patton, who was currently sitting on the floor. "You going to drop the ball or what?" He asked.

"Oh, right." Virgil mumbled. The two were working on making a mini golf hole made out of nothing but empty paper towel rolls, pipes, cardboard, and other things they could savage. They had really only been working on this thing for a week, so the amount of progress that the two had ade was rather pathetic.

But the ball had made it smoothly through what they had built so far and plopped into Patton's hands. (This was an actual assignment that the AP kids had to do in my school. I wasn't in AP Physics but I got to watch them put it together while I made a small house with working lights.) "Well that worked out quite nicely." Patton said while looking up at Virgil.

"Mm-hmm." Virgil absentmindedly nodded his head at Patton.

"Hey, Virgil?" Patton started.

"Yea?"

"Would you-would you mind if we took the studying to my house tonight?" Patton asked. The two had agreed to study once a week at the library. And if they didn't have anything, the two would mostly talk to each other about life. Patton asking questions about Deceit, and Virgil somewhat venting his frustrations on whatever seemed "wrong" with his life.

"Uhhh..." Virgil looked off into the distance. Of course he wouldn't mind it, and being in private with Patton didn't seem like a terrible thing. That, and Deceit didn't even know that he was hanging out with anyone other than him. "Yea why not?"

Patton practically squealed with excitement! "Yay! Same time as always." Patton practically bounced away and back to their table to grab a piece of paper.

Feeling "nature's calling", Virgil climbed off the top of the counter and made his way out of the classroom. The only bathroom that was in the "STEM building" was on the first floor landing, much to Virgil's displeasure.

Virgil opened the door and to his surprise standing in the middle of the room; was Deceit. "Deceit?" Virgil asked. Virgil knew for a FACT that Deceit's class was on the other side of the campus and that it probably wasn't a coincidence that he was in the same building as Virgil.

"Hey...."

Virgil wanted to glare at Deceit, give him some kind of negative emotion. But he couldn't, he knew that. So he just asked, "What do you want?"

"I missed you..." Deceit trailed off. The closer Deceit got to Virgil, the horrendous smell of drugs got stronger and stronger. Virgil didn't know what Deceit was smoking before Virgil walked into the bathroom; but he was sure that it probably wasn't good.

"OkAy... Well, I'm gonna go..." Virgil pointed to the door, "natures call" would have to wait until Virgil had some peace and quiet.

"But you just got here." Deceit whined.

"God you're such a child!" Virgil thought to himself.

Deceit got close enough to where anyone else on the planet would push them back; yelling at them for "invading their personal bubble" but Virgil was some weirdo that just let stuff happen. ESPECIALLY if Deceit was involved. Deceit grabbed Virgil's hoodie and pushed him against the wall, Virgil giving an "uff!" as his back collided.

Without any warning on Deceit's part, he smashed his lips into Virgils. Virgil felt an overwhelming urge to gag, vomit all together, or bite Deceit's tongue. But none of those were an option. Unless he wanted his ass beaten or words sent his way that would haunt his nightmares for months. Deceit moved to Virgil's neck where he kissed again. Virgil gritted his teeth, not wanting any unwanted sounds or movements to make themself known.

Deceit, up on a bunch of drugs, was still aware of everything that he was doing. And even though that little rat wasn't here to see this; Deceit knew that this would most definitely get under his skin. Much like how he was currently getting under Virgil's skin. Deceit wanted to do so many worse things to Virgil; make the fucking twat pay for what he was trying to do behind Deceit's back. But he knew not here. Now was not the time or the place for such actions.

Deceit backed away from Virgil, "bye Virge... I'll see you later." Deceit waved and walked out of the bathroom without another word.

Virgil just stood there in shock for about 20 seconds before collapsing to the ground into quiet sobs.

(WHOO!!! Got the rest of the chapter done in one day! I bet you're happy to finally get this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed as always, and until the next chapter

Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals

PEACE OUT!)


	6. Chapter 6

(whoo! two for one deal! I'm just trying to catch up on everything before i start posting new chapters so... enjoy!) 

[TW: Panic attack, self-harm, abusive behavior, self-deprecation, probably missed some]

Virgil was still sitting on the floor of the bathroom shaking. He'd stopped sobbing to himself a while ago, but if he were being honest, he actually had no clue how long he had actually been sitting on the bathroom floor. There were no other boys who had come in here, so he was certain that class was still going on.

Virgil stood up slowly from the ground, the need to go to the bathroom long gone. He walked towards the door, a dazed look in his eyes as he walked through the silent hallway as he made his way back into his classroom. Once he had gotten there, all of the kids were done with their projects for the day and were sitting in their seats chatting till the bell rang, which was in... 7 minutes. Virgil was actually surprised that the teacher didn't send someone looking for him.

Virgil stayed silent for those 7 minutes; but he could feel the look of concern that adorned Patton's face. Which in turn, made Virgil feel even MORE shitty, it just seemed that he couldn't win today. He didn't know if Deceit would be waiting for him when he left the classroom but he wanted to school day to be over with; just so that he could hang out at Patton's house. Maybe just to watch TV, or sit with each other in solace.

Virgil didn't know that Patton wanted the same thing. But he also wanted Virgil to finally open up to him, and it was getting so FRUSTRATING! Patton wanted to kick Deceit's teeth in, he KNEW that he was the reason behind the shocked, dazed look in Virgil's eyes as he stared straight ahead and paid no heed to the other students busy chatter around him.

Till the bell went off, and Virgil hurried to pack his things and leave the classroom. "Deceit still doesn't know huh??" Patton overheard one of his classmates.

"What?" Patton turned to them.

"About Virgil's class, Deceit thinks that Virgil is about as much of a dumbass as the next popular kid. Maybe someone should tell him about that-" the kid was interrupted by Patton pressing him up against the wall.

"You're not telling him anything. Virgil has got enough shit to deal with and if Deceit gets any wind of this by God I'll make sure that you'll pay for it." Patton hissed.

"Careful know Patton, might be following in Dee's footsteps if you're not careful." The kid warned before jerking his way out of Patton's grasp and walked down the hallway.

Patton stood there for a moment, just in thought. After about the moment he glared at the retreating figure, "I promise you: I'll never end up like that son of a bitch!" he hissed before walking down the hallway.

\----------------------------

Virgil was sitting in his last class of the day, his leg bouncing up and down as he paid the teacher no heed. All he could think about was tonight. His brain thinking of both the goods and bads. His heart being the ever optimist, gave ideas of things with Patton and himself. Being friends, watching movies, ordering pizza.

But his brain countered it all with endless possibilities that could end up going wrong that night.

For half a sec, he was about to text Patton to cancel on him. But he couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

So he'd just half to deal with Deceit later.

What's the worst he could do? Kill him?

Virgil pondered the thought for a second, but figured that even Deceit wasn't capable of murder.

"There were a lot of other things he could do though" his brain reminded him.

Virgil shook off the thought as he looked back at the board.

\---------------------------

Virgil was pacing around his room, it was almost time for him to leave for Patton's house. The boy giving him his address earlier that day. But now more than ever were the voices in his head were screaming at him for everything that could go wrong

Deceit knows

He'll beat you there, hurt Patton... or worse

He'll hurt you... or worse

There's never a limit on what crazy people can really accomplish you know?

Virgil stopped, it was getting hard to breath; and the room started to spin. His thoughts were absolute chaos.

Deceit, hurt, Patton

What to do?

What CAN I do?!

Nothing, it's what you're known for, is it not?

Virgil was laying in his bed, tears threatening to fall down his face as he tried not to make any noise that would alert his parents as to what was really going on here. He didn't want it. Didn't need it.

And really, no one really needs you. Your parents think you're a screw up and Deceit? Well, you're just his trophy boy, something that could be thrown away and any given time and no one would even give a damn if you were to kill yourself.

Virgil felt tears trickling down his face and practically bolted to his bathroom, looking for his treasure. He dug through his pills and medical supplies until he found what he was looking for, a fresh razor blade.

He fumbled with the blade, he wasn't surprised by this fact; his hands were shaking so bad you would think he was holding a vibrator or something. Not that Virgil would know what that would feel like, he was still a virgin after all.

Cut, cut, cut, CUT! The voices yelled at him.

Virgil slashed at his wrists and thighs as his voices continued to scream. Each cut showing the beads of blood would slowly quiet the voices till they became nothing but little mumbles that Virgil couldn't really make out.

It wasn't the best thing, seeing as how the ideal thing was that they would be gone.

But Virgil took what he could get.

And what he got was seeing that same red almost every night, scabs that would mostly be healed would have new cuts right over them the next few days. It was sad and pathetic, but Virgil didn't have anyone who would be willing to listen to his problems; and hold him as he screamed and cried till he was exhausted and the two feel asleep.

Yea... that was the life Virgil wanted.

But it was the life that he never got.

Instead, he got angry and overprotective parents, a dick boyfriend, and a kid that wants to be his friend but Virgil doesn't know HOW to be his friend. And he knew that it hurt Patton a little bit.

But Virgil didn't know what else to do, and he was starting to run out of options.

Virgil's phone started to buzz while playing "C'mon" by P!ATD. "Well... time to go." Virgil muttered to himself before grabbing his keys.

Each step toward the door rubbed against his fresh cuts, making Virgil wants to hiss and groan in pain but that would concern his parents.

And that was the last thing Virgil wanted.

Virgil sighed as he walked down the driveway to his car, the journey to Patton's a little farther than he expected but it was tolerable all the same. Didn't want to make Virgil stop crying though. Meh, he would just have to clean himself up to look even REMOTELY acceptable at Patton's house as a new guest.

Let alone a new guest in Patton's life.

(I know this is crap and isn't very long but i hope you enjoy because I literally wrote this in a night. Yup. until the next chapter,

Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals

PEACE OUT!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I made an announcement about this a little while ago but this chapter is NOT going to be for the faint of heart. There's going to be a lot of disturbing imagery, suggestive details and a lot of TW so I really REALLY want you guys to be safe if you chose to read this. Thank you!) 
> 
> [TW: Attempted suicide, talk about abuse, heavy language, motioned alcohol consumption, attempted rape, and other things that I probably missed let me know if i did]

To say that Virgil had a small panic attack in front of Patton's house would be the understatement of the century. He was nervous about several things but the biggest thing would probably have to be meeting Patton's parents. Sure, Patton probably painted him as this harmless angel (of course Virgil wasn't comfortable with that either, he was probably as bad as Deceit if anyone were to really think about it) Okay, well maybe he wasn't THAT bad but still- a close second though. 

But once he stopped being a little bitch about the whole thing, he decided that sooner was better than later seeing if he were to wait any longer Patton would send him a million and one texts or just straight (what is that? lol) up calling him. Sure Virgil had to establish a couple ground rules when giving Patton his phone number. But that was to make sure that Patton wasn't calling him when he was around Deceit or something like that. 

Deceit would probably murder Virgil if he ever found out about the whole thing. If he hadn't found out about it yet. Virgil took a deep breath, "Okay Virgil, stop delaying the inevitable and get out of the damn car." he took yet another deep breath; climbed out of the car and slowly walked towards Patton's house, hands clasped together to have even the smallest chance of having his hands stop. Fucking. Shaking! 

He raised his hand to knock on the door when the door flew open to reveal a beaming Patton. The only thing was that his hair was a mess and that he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Hey kiddo!" 

"Uhhh hey Pat, you just wake up?" 

"Mmmmmmaaaayyyyyybbbbbeeeeee...." Patton was grinning like a cheshire cat. 

"Just let me in you dumb dork." Virgil laughed. 

Patton laughed before dragging Virgil up the stairs and to his bedroom. "Now boys don't have too much fun up there." Patton's mother called up after them. 

"MOM!" Patton shouted just before shoving Virgil in and locking the door. 

"Just to be clear, we aren't doing any of that stuff right?" Virgil asked, looking at Patton with concern. 

"What?! Of course not! We're... just friends right?" Patton asked. 

Virgil paused, the way Patton asked that seemed so weird to him. Like it hurt Patton to say they were "just friends." Before shaking those thoughts off entirely "of course". Virgil paused before whispering "Even Dee and I never got that far." 

Virgil thought the comment went unnoticed by Patton but it wasn't. In fact, it blew Patton's mind. Patton would constantly be walking up and down the halls of their school listening to people try and guess how many times Virgil and Deceit fucked that week. But that proved that Deceit had "some" decency. Even if it was VERY small. 

"So, Virgil what do you want to do first?" 

"Uhhh...." 

"Want to watch a movie or something?" 

"Weren't we here to work on the project or something?" 

"Yes, but my brothers home and if he hears us working, than he's just gonna burst in saying how he did the project last year and how we're "doing it wrong." 

"I HEARD THAT!" The both of them heard a yell from some other part of the house; causing the two of them to erupt into uncontrolled hysterics. 

Patton looked over in Virgil's direction and for a moment saw a glint of true happiness in Virgil's eyes. Sure, Virgil had told Patton on countless occasions that he's perfectly fine and he's happy but one thing that Patton had learned the hard way is that he's quite excellent at reading behind the eyes and seeing true emotions. 

It was that skill that helped save Logan's life. 

It was merely a few years ago when Patton was a freshman and Logan was a sophomore but Logan had taken to signing himself up for ever honors and AP class he could get. Everything was fine, at first. As the months went by Patton started to notice the bloodshot, baggy eyes, irritability, his easily lost temper. 

And the memory that would be painfully etched in Patton's mind for the rest of his life. 

It was the day before Thanksgiving break, and Patton was packing his things into his backpack. During his normal morning routine he noticed that Logan hadn't yet gotten out of bed. Which was indeed odd for the sibling, he had a strict rudimentary schedule for getting ready for school. Patton walked up the hall to his bedroom where the door was still closed. 

"Logan? You gonna get up yet?" Patton knocked on the door. 

Patton opened the door to see Logan still laying in bed in his unicorn onesie. Pattons brows furrowed, and he moved over to Logan. "Hellllooooo???" Patton shoved his brother, who didn't move. 

"Come on, this isn't funny!" he pulled back the sheets to find them soaking wet and when he looked down he saw the legs of the unicorn onesie were no longer white. They were blood red. And once reality began to settle in being late for the bus was the last thing on Patton's mind. 

But after that it was mostly a blur, the phone call, the ambulances, the drive to the hospital as Patton hoped and prayed for his brother to keep fighting on and stay with him. 

Like he said, the memory would be painfully etched into his head. One of the scars that Patton would carry for the rest of his life. He just hoped that he wouldn't end up in the same situation with Virgil. Or worse, end up putting Virgil into a grave. 

Now, he wouldn't mind putting Deceit into a grave, although a prison cell was probably more ideal. 

"Patton?" 

"Huh?" 

"Looked like you kinda spaced out there for a second or something." 

"Oh... I was just thinking." 

"Thinking... about what?" (Guys. what else is new? And dolls. *badum tshh*) 

"Nothing you really need to bother yourself with." 

Virgil rolled his eyes before returning to the screen. 

"Hey, Virgil if you were able to stop dating Deceit would you?" 

"... what kind of question is that?" 

"Would you?" 

Virgil sighed and Patton sat on the floor next to him. "I guess... I mean the things that go on." Virgil looked away from Patton, trying not to let his eyes water as thoughts flooded his mind. 

"It's ok Virge." 

"How?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"How are you ok with this? I'm a pathetic piece of crap who can not only stand up for themselves but just let someone constantly abuse them with unwanted kissing and touching." 

"Because I know that you aren't a bad person at heart. You're a funny, caring person that listens to others even if... even if they aren't the best for you." 

Virgil smiled at Patton, "Thanks, I really needed to hear that." 

Patton leaned over and pulled Virgil into a hug. Virgil's first reaction was to flinch a little but slowly eased himself into the hug. Letting himself know that he was okay, and that he was safe. 

\----------------------------------- 

Virgil fell asleep on Patton's shoulder when he woke up to the sound of his phone pinging. He looked over at it before quickly turning it off, hoping that Patton didn't see it. 

"Something wrong kiddo?" 

"Uhh yea, I just have to go. Sorry Patton." Virgil was slightly shaking, although he was trying to hide it the best he could. 

"Nothing to be sorry for. I enjoyed your company." 

"Yea... me too." Virgil whispered before leaving. 

Once Viril was in the safety of his car he pulled out his phone again. 

Text from: Deceit 

My place. Now pretty boy. 

Virgil ran his hands through his hair before hitting his steering wheel. Why the fuck did Deceit have to ruin fucking EVERYTHING for him! It wasn't fair! Wasn't fair! WASN'T. FAIR. He sped to Deceits house as fast as he could without being pulled over in the process. 

He paced to the front door of Deceit's place and knocked a couple of times. 

A woman with blond hair opened the door, "Oh, hello Virgil I didn't know you were coming over. Come in! Come in! Deceit's up in his room, you can go right on up if you'd like." 

Virgil nodded and walked up the stairs. Once he was there, he didn't see Deceit. At least not right away. "Uhhh Dee?" 

Virgil heard the door shut behind him, and sharply turned around. 

Deceit was there, smiling at him, eyes wide. Virgil felt like shaking, but kept himself. He had never seen Deceit like this in all the time they've spent together "Virgil..." Deceit gave a hysterical laugh. Virgil couldn't tell what was wrong with him. 

He wasn't drunk, he behaved differently under those circumstances. 

High maybe? 

It was too hard to tell. 

"So... How's it going with the new kid?" Deceit giggled 

Patton. 

Virgil stopped breathing for a second. Did he slip up somehow? As far as Virgil knew Deceit just knew the interactions as tutor sessions or maybe during class? Maybe he was behaving differently? There were too many things that Virgil just couldn't answer. 

Deceit laughed again and got closer to Virgil. Virgil could almost feel Deceit's breath on him, making his blood turn to ice. What the Fuck was Deceit doing?! 

Virgil was aware that Deceit knew what he was and wasn't comfortable with. Deceit took yet another step towards Virgil, putting a hand on Virgil's jacket and another on his shirt. 

"Dee, Wh-" 

Virgil's sentence was cut abruptly when Deceit pulled him forward and smashed their lips together; causing Virgil to squeak in surprise. Deceit slowly moved his hands towards the back of Virgil's neck. Virgil inhaled sharply, his thoughts all screwy. Who was the hero? Who was the villain? Deceit started to kiss Virgil's neck; causing Virgil to bite his tongue in a desperate attempt to have no words or noises escape him. 

"Oh Virgil... holding back are we?" Deceits voice was playful and threatening at the same time. A feet that Virgil had no idea how Deceit accomplished it. Deceit put his hand on Virgil's left hip, pulling him even closer. Virgil's anxiety was on overdrive and he could practically hear his 

heartbeak in his ears whatthehell? WHATthehell? WHATTHEHELL?! 

It was when Deceit put one of his hands under Virgils shirt that he finally snapped, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Virgil shouted as he shoved Deceit off of him. 

"Only playing around Virgil... don't you like playing with me?" Deceit stepped towards Virgil. 

"Not like this! What's going on with you?!" Virgil cried. 

"Nothing. I just want this relationship to grow. Don't you want that Virgil?" Deceit asked, tilting his head. 

Virgil breathed deeply, "Sure I do, but this certainly isn't what I had in mind." Virgil's eyes started to wander around Deceits room. 

"Then maybe you should widen your horizons." Deceit pushed Virgil onto his bed and climbed on top of him. 

Virgil then did something he never thought he would do, he kicked Deceit right in the balls. 

Deceit gasped, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Virgil took the moment of distraction to shove Deceit off of him and lept over his body on the floor. But victory for Virgil wasn;t that simple as Deceits reflexes were too quick and he grabbed Virgil's ankle; pulling him to the floor where Virgil fell with a thud. 

He could feel Deceit coming closer to him so he screamed out, kicking Deceit right in the face. Taking his shot (look at all the puns I'm making today!) he sprang off the floor and started sprinting down the stairs. 

"Hello dear, leaving so soon?" Deceit's mother called after him. 

"Y-yea, mother wants me home right away!" Virgil lied, giving a convincing smile. 

"Oh, okay. Tell her I said hello." 

"Will do." Virgil said before running towards his car. He pulled at his car door; he realised it was locked. "No...nonoNONO!" Virgil screamed before looking up at the house to see Deceit standing at the window holding Virgil's keys, blood trickling down his face. 

A clap of thunder roard over the sky before rain started to dump down on top of him. Virgil glared at Deceit before walking away. 

Virgil didn't know where he was going, but anywhere was better than Deceits place. Anywhere. 

After what felt like forever walking, Virgil came across a bridge, shivering wet and staring. Doing nothing but staring at the bridge that had several pages taped to it and tokens left for the people who had claimed their own lives here. Virgil had thought several times of jumping; but the imagining of his family bringing his possessions here snapped him back to reality. 

Until today. 

Maybe that's what reality had in store for me. 

Maybe not happiness in life.... 

But happiness in death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (HI there! Yes I know this is really late but I was looking at netflix and after seeing that Carmen Sandiego won an emmy wondered if it was worth it and I became hooked. I'm also dealing with... quite a lot but I'm not dealing with any of that. Not now at the least. I want to focus on my writing and see if I can get anything else out or make any progress. Also I know that this is quite a lot darker than my other stories and chapters for that matter. And yea once I learned that Wattpad made this mature I just threw most rules out the window. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will be here once ch. 8 is out! 
> 
> Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals 
> 
> PEACE OUT!) 
> 
> [Also the last 3rd of this chapter was SO hard to write as I had almost the whole last 3rd drafted first but only ended up using a bit of it because during work I suddenly came up with BRILLIANT ideas where I want this series to go so... yea. have fun with that]


End file.
